Waiting
by Annabeth Everdeen
Summary: A MyMusic oneshot. Dubscene aka Dubstep/Scene. Dubstep had wanted Techno to return his feelings for years, but she never saw him in that way. Eventually, Dubstep tires of waiting and tries to move on. What will he do when he sees that Scene is going through the same thing with Indie? Will this bring them closer together or just cause a communication gap?


**A/N: I was kind of in a oneshot mood today, and XxUnwrittenxX(who has an awesome MyMusic fic called The New Intern and various MyMusic oneshots that you should check out) requested a Dubscene story. I'm more of a Scentern 2 girl myself, but this ship sounds interesting. I wonder what would happen if Dubscene was canon. This takes place before Scene becomes emo and Idol like.**

* * *

Everyday, Scene would wait and stay at work as late as Indie just so she could spend more time with Indie and wish him farewell in her very own way. Every day, Indie would just walk by barely even noticing her existence or responding to her constant pleas to just even look at her. Every day, Scene's heart would be stomped on, run over by a truck, or ripped to shreds. And every day, a certain beat boxing redhead would watch her stew in her own misery while she refused to give up or even shed a single tear.

Dubstep was no stranger to rejection, and it pained him to watch sweet little Scene have to go this in her daily routine. He remembered the days when he used to wait and wait for Techno to notice him as more than just roommate and PLUR buddy Dubstep. As time progressed, he would have to watch Techno go through guy through guy that she met at different raves and continue to watch them break her heart over and over. No matter how much comfort Dubstep could give, Techno still made it clear that they would be friends and nothing more. Regardless, Dubstep continued to pursue his one and only Techno. You would think that the constant rejection would dampen Dubstep's hopes and desires, but you would be wrong. Dubstep was relentless in his tries to make Techno love him the way he loved her.

This devotion eventually had to come to an end, but Dubstep didn't know how to do that. Finally, one day, Dubstep walked in on Techno fooling around with some guy on Dubstep's bed, and that was the last straw. Something inside of him just snapped. He didn't lash out at Techno as expected; instead, he was able to let go and accept the truth for once. After years of yearning, Dubstep came to terms with the fact that he and Techno weren't meant to be, and he could know just accept her as his best friend. He was free. It upset him to see Scene jumping through hoops for Indie the same way that he used to do with Techno. At least Techno was friendly with him while Indie basically ignored Scene.

He would watch Scene have her dreams crushed day after day, and sadness filled his heart when he gazed upon her. This day, Indie didn't even thank Scene for saving his life when he was choking. Indie was just disappointed that she didn't use the Hipster Heimlich. When she was about to leave for the day, Dubstep saw that Scene was fighting back tears until one finally escaped, and it wasn't even 2pm.

"Wub bububu dubzzz," said Dubstep as he handed Scene a tissue.

"Oh, thanks Dubstep, but why would I need a tissue. I'm Scene, you see," said Scene with less enthusiasm than usual as she turned to leave.

Dubstep stopped her by laying his hand on her shoulder and quickly burst out, "Wuzzz dubba," as he brought Scene into a hug for comfort and whispered, "Dubbb waaaa zzzzzboomm." Scene had absolutely no idea what Dubstep had said, but it made her feel at peace when she stared into his blue eyes.

For the next couple of weeks, when Scene looked glum over Indie, Dubstep would come over and try to cheer her up with some of her favorite things like Nyan Cat. He would even listen to her go on and on about Fallout Boy or whatever she wanted with the occasional "dub" here and there if that made her feel better. When the conversation turned over to Indie, Dubstep always silenced Scene with a finger much to her confusion since Dubstep didn't want Scene to get her hopes up. He didn't want Scene to go through the pain of waiting for someone who would never come around anymore, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Whenever Scene began to mention Indie, she always said, "If I just wait a little longer and work a little harder, Indie will surely love me!" Dubstep wished that Scene could understand him so he could tell he the truth about pining. Sure, he was fine with brightening her day, but he hope that one day that he would somehow get through to Scene. The only other person who understood his dubs was Techno, but it would be just plain awkward to have Techno translate this conversation. Scene just was such a happy and vibrant person who deserved better. Over time, the two of them grew closer. Scene liked having someone to talk to who actually listened, and even though Dubstep only uttered a few dubs, she felt like he understood and made her feel better at the same time.

This went on for months and months until a certain announcement was made.

"I'm getting married!" screamed Techno with glee as she entered the MyMusic office. Dubstep had been over Techno for a long time now, but this new development opened some old wounds. Even though he congratulated Techno happily, Scene just took one look at his face and knew something was wrong.

She pulled Dubstep aside and said, "Dubstep, are you sure you're okay with this? Everyone knows that you and Techno were close."

As Dubstep stared at Scene's concerned face, he knew he couldn't lie and said, "I haven't liked Techno in a while, but it still doesn't feel great to hear she's engaged."

"Did you just speak English, Dubstep?!" exclaimed Scene.

After hearing this, Dubstep gave her a puzzled look, but then his face broke out in a smile as he replied, "You can finally understand the dubs!"

"YAY!" squealed Scene as she took Dubstep's hands as she jumped up and down with glee.

When the instant excitement wore off, Scene noticed Dubstep still had some unsettled issues.

"How were you able to get over Techno? Are you sure you're even over her?" inquired Scene.

After glancing at Scene and seeing how happy Techno looked, he said, "Trust me. I'm fine. It was just a moment's jealously. I'm done with waiting for Techno, and you should be done with…never mind." Scene was still happy from finally understanding the dubs, and Dubstep didn't want to ruin that for her.

"What were you saying?" said Scene as she noticed Dubstep's pause.

"Um…I was just saying that I probably should find a new place to live now that Techno going to be married," said Dubstep quickly to cover up what he was about to say.

"That wasn't what you were going to say. Just tell me," said Scene as she batted her eyelashes.

"Fine. You're not going to like this though," said Dubstep, "I was going to say that you should stop waiting on Indie like I waited on Techno. You're just going to end up hurting yourself."

"Dubstep, I haven't talked to you about Indie in months. Where is this coming from?" asked Scene.

"I just assumed you stopped talking about him because you thought it annoyed me. You still were extra nice to him," replied Dubstep.

"I'm an intern. I have to keep my job somehow," replied Scene, "you really don't see it, do you."

"What?" asked a very puzzled Dubstep.

"For a while now, Indie hasn't been the one I've been waiting for," said Scene as she thought it was obvious, "It was you."

Dubstep's mouth gaped open like a goldfish, and he seemed incapable of speech.

"I thought that you were so wrapped up in Techno that you would never notice. I even stopped mentioning Indie to give you a hint," explained Scene. Dubstep still remained immobile.

As a result, Scene skipped over to Dubstep, wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips to his. Dubstep deepened the kiss and even lifted Scene off of her feet.

"That was better that Invader Zim and Nyan Cat combined," squealed Scene as they broke apart. Dubstep chuckled as he embraced Scene again.

"Now this was worth the wait," said Dubstep as he held Scene in his arms, and he never wanted to let go.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too mushy at the end. I'm sorry that I had to tarnish the Techstep friendship a bit, but I don't think that any non Techstep ship could survive with Techstep being as close as they are now. Also, I may have made Techno a bit of the bad guy in this, but that's not how I view her at all since I'm a huge Techstep fan. It just worked better to open the gates for Dubscene. I'm going to try to get another chapter of The Replacement up in a couple of days since I haven't updated that in forever. If you have any other requests for any other shippy oneshots, tell me in the reviews. It doesn't matter how crazy and non-canon the ship is. Also, I still want your opinion on whether I should do the Mintern 2 or the Hintern oneshot since I can't decide between the two yet. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
